This invention relates to a blood circulation aider, particularly it relates to a multi-stage bi-directional breath flow and blood circulation aider provided with an adjustment mechanism for regulating physical energy consumption according to individual conditions and with two pieces of fixed belt embedded in two recessed grooves respectively to allow two persons to perform exercise simultaneously.
An existing gymnastic equipment shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 mainly comprises:
a machine casing; an electric motor installed in the casing for driving a pivot shaft extending out of two end faces of the casing; a positioning seat fixed at a tail end of the pivot shaft having a shaft hole at an end face, a lateral screw hole, and a positioning hole in the other end face for anchoring an eccentric rod.
When assembling, the procedure is to:
plug the pivot shaft in the shaft hole and lock a bolt in the screw hole to prop tightly against the pivot shaft; screw the eccentric rod in the positioning hole to maintain a proper eccentricity; and collar a fixed ring onto the eccentric rod for linking and disposing a belt.
In application, a user is supposed to hitch the belt on himself, then start the motor to create eccentric rotation of the eccentric rod to further drive the belt to pull and release reciprocally for physically tempering those portions pressed by the belt, however, the eccentricity between the eccentric rod and the pivot shaft is unadjustable that fails to meet different requirements of physical energy consumption.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a multi-stage bi directional breath flow and blood circulation aider, wherein a plurality of ratchet teeth arranged in an end face of a positioning seat and of an adapter respectively are meshed with each other, and the positioning seat is covered with the adapter and a closure for multi-stage control of physical energy consumption by taking advantage of an eccentric rod of the adapter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-stage bi-directional breath flow and blood circulation aider having recessed grooves on an eccentric rod for hitching two fixed belts to commit eccentric rotation for pulling and releasing the belts reciprocally.
In order to realize abovesaid objects and for pairing purpose, a plurality of ratchet teeth is formed on an end face of the positioning seat and the adapter respectively to thereby obtain a multi-stage adjustment function. In addition, the positioning seat is covered laterally with the closure and the adapter so that speed adjustment by ratchet teeth is achievable by taking advantage of propping force of a spring.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.